Seeing the Future
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare appears at Massie Block's "Halloweenie" party,showing Claire a crystal ball that reveals what Claire's life will be like in one year.Claire learns many shocking factsincluding the fact that Future-Massie dated Future-Derrington once, while Kristen and Dylan are currently fighting over him.Please read and review!3 reviews and I will post another chapter with PJ
1. FUTURE

Claire frowned, straightening out her Powerpuff Girls costume, wishing that she was a "Dirty Devil" with Massie. She thought about the adorable guy, Cam, that she had just met, hoping that he liked her and not Massie. A glass of "blood" punch pilled on Claire, and she began to run to the bathroom.

As Claire was entering the room, a girl stopped her. "Hey," she asked, "Why are you upset?" Claire sighed, staring at the woman. She was around sixteen with curly, auburn hair, green eyes, and paint-splattered clothes.

"It's complicated." The girl smiled. "I'm Rachel, and I think I can help you. Wanna look into this marble?" She asked, holding out a clear, purple sphere. Claire looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "I guess." But picking up the marble, Claire realized that it was special.

Claire was now inside the marble. Foamy letters flew through the air. They said, _"BLINK TWICE TO SEE WHAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE LIKE IN A YEAR FROM NOW." _Claire blinked twice, and she saw girls in a closet giggling. It took her a moment to realize that those girls were Dylan, Kristen, Massie, and Alicia. Not much had changed. Claire's jaw dropped when she saw her future self. She and the girls were dressed in cute outfits.

"Trampires!" Future-Massie explained to Future-Claire. Claire found that she could read the girls' minds. Future-Massie's revealed that the girls had been in a fight and that Claire had been neutral, while Future-Claire's mind revealed that she had helped to end the fight. Claire learned that:

Even though Kristen and Dylan were currently fighting over Derrington, Future-Massie had once dated him

Future-Massie had fought with Future-Dylan because Future-Dylan was dating Future-Derrington

Future-Massie had been mad at Future-Kristen because Future-Kristen "stole" a guy named Dempsey (Yes-Humpty Dempsey) from Future-Massie (and Future-Layne)

Future-Massie had hired actors as fake friends

Future-Claire and Future-Cam were a couple!

Future-Alicia was dating a Briarwood guy named Josh

Future-Alicia had hated being a beta

Future-Claire was a member of the PC!

Future-Massie was dating some guy named Landon

Future-Claire had starred in a movie with Conner Foley and Abby Boyd!

Future-Massie, Future-Claire, Future-Dylan, Future-Alicia, and Future-Kristen had been expelled from OCD then allowed back in

OCD had become BOCD then OCD again

The girls had spied on the guys in a bomb shelter

SO MUCH HAD HAPPENED!

The Future PC laughed as they hurried to a party.


	2. Kristen Gregory, daughter of Zeus

Claire felt dizzy when she finally exited the marble. Rachel smiled. "Well?" Claire screamed. "H-how do you know the future?" Rachel blushed. "I'm the Oracle." Claire laughed. "Yeah, sure." She cleared her throat and decided to try a Massie-comeback. "Hey, Rachel, I thought that today was Halloween-not April First?" Rachel blinked. "It is." "Then why are you pranking me?" Asked Claire. Rachel sighed. "It-it's not a prank." "Right. Even if it _was _true, why would you tell me? It should be a secret." Rachel took a deep breath. "It's about Kristen, and you seem like the nicest of her friends." "I'm not her friend." _But I want to be_, Claire thought.

"That's not what Kristen tells her mom. They're close, you know."

"How do you-"

"I overheard when I was protecting her."

"Why would she need protecting?"

"Have you ever wondered about Kristen's dad?"

"I guess?"

"He's a Greek god."

"Get out," a voice-not Claire's-said.

"No, I'm serious."

"No, I mean get out." The voice belonged to Massie. "And quit spreading lies to and about my friends." Massie put an arm around Claire and started pulling her away. "DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOU-KNOW-WHO TO CAMP!" yelled Rachel. "What camp?" asked Claire. "It's in New York! Take a cab!" And with that, Claire was in a different room.

"What'd you do that for?" Claire asked Massie. "Because I want to know what she told you." Claire sighed. "You heard all of it," she lied, knowing that Massie only heard the "Greek god" part, and that there was more to the conversation. "She was talking about Todd when she said, 'he's a Greek god'. It's for some camp skit that he's doing next summer. She's his counselor." Massie seemed convinced. "Whatevs. Talk to you never, LBR." She laughed and walked away, leaving Claire by herself.

After Claire had changed into jeans, green Keds, and a white polo shirt, her mom drove her to Kristen's house. "I think that Rachel might have been telling the truth," Claire said after explaining the story to her mom. Judi let her out of the car. "Good luck, Hon," she said. Claire walked in to the apartment.

Kristen opened the door, wearing gray sweatpants and a baby-blue tee. "Oh, hey!" She smiled and hugged Claire, which really surprised her. "Hi, Kristen," said Claire, grinning back. She pulled an orange pouch full of candy-corn from her pocket and handed it to Kristen. "Thanks! Mmmmm, my fav." She popped a handful into her mouth and then gave a handful to Claire who did the same.

After chewing, Claire said, "I was worried that you hated candy." Kristen laughed. "No; Massie does," she said as if that explained it all. Claire let it slide, and she had Kristen and Mrs. Gregory meet her in the living room.

Claire explained the story. Mrs. Gregory nodded. "Kristen knows. Her father is Zeus. He and I are happily married." Claire gasped. "So the ex-art dealer story?"

"False."

"But if you're married to Zeus-"

"Yes. I'm Hera."


	3. Alicia is Drew!

Kristen knew that she had two godly parents, but she decided to attend Camp Half-blood anyways, because her mother had asked her to. She got out of the cab and walked up to the dragon.

When Kristen got situated in the Zeus cabin, she met her roommate/brother. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Kristen," she said. "And you are?" "Jason," he replied. "You know Drew outside of camp, right?" Kristen crinkled her eyebrows and shook her head. "Wait-WHAT? I'll be right back." She ran out of the cabin and barged into a random cabin. She chose it because it looked like something that Massie would like.

"Who's Drew?" She yelled. A girl stood up from the back. "Hey, Kristen," she whispered. "I'm not actually Spanish. And Drew is my real name." Kristen's jaw dropped-the girl was Alicia Rivera.


End file.
